College Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The teenage tomatoes are in college.8th in my Tomato Series.


**I don't own Hetalia.**

Giovanni sighed. He was supposed to be painting a picture for art class, but couldn't think of where to start. He hadn't even thought of anything to paint. Aglaya walked into the flat. She had just moved in with Giovanni, and had just started her culinary classes. "Hello Giovanni, aru. I brought your dinner. I hope it tastes okay, aru." She said.

"Thanks Aglaya. I'll be sure to eat it later, after I finish my homework." Giovanni said, still looking at the black piece of paper in the easel.

"Having trouble, aru?" Aglaya asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It will come to me soon." Giovanni said. "It usually does."

"Alright, aru." Aglaya laid on the couch, and fell asleep.

Giovanni stared at the paper a little longer, then looked up at Aglaya. He was mersmerized by her. She was so peaceful when she slept. Aglaya was a sweet girl who loved everyone sh met, but could get violent when provoked. Giovanni could feel his hand moving before he knew what he was doing. He looked from Aglaya to the paper as he painted his sleeping girlfriend's form.

Aglaya woke just as Giovanni was finishing his painting. "Did you get it yet?" She asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I did. Do you want to see?" Giovanni waited while Aglaya came around the easel.

Aglaya gasped. "It's beautiful." She said.

Even though they lived together, even for the short time, Giovanni never used her for his school work. This would be a first. "You like it? Mind of I use it for class?" Giovanni asked.

"I love it. Of course you can use it for class." Aglaya said. "Can I take a picture first?" Giovanni nodded, so Aglaya went and got her camera. She snaped the photo, and went to send it to her mother.

Giovanni laughed at her excitment. He then went over to call his cousin, Annata, who was in Spain. "Hey cuz. 'Sup?" He said when she answered.

"Hey Vanni. How's it going? Having fun in you classes? Aglaya doing okay?" Annata asked.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. Classes are fine. I jsut finished a painting for class. I couldn't fingure out what to paint, then it came to me. Aglaya was asleep on the couch, so I panited a picture of her." Giovanni said.

"That's great cuz." Annata said.

They talked for about an hour, just catching up. When they got off the phone, Annata got back to workon her own homework. She was reading a history book. She was enjoying it so much, she had almost finished it. Annata loved history, and that was why she dicided to study it. She was at the top of her class, and was so happy to be living in Spain. She had even met a guy she liked. He was human, but that didn't bother her. His name was Samuel, and he was studying History as well.

Hiro was in Japan studying animemation. Kira was planning on moving there when she graduated the next year. Angelette was planning on moving to France after graduation, but spending a lot of time in England.

They had found out they didn't have to live in their parents countries if they didn't want to. If they wanted to live in another country, they could.

Felicia and Lovina were talking on the front porch. Ludwig and Antoinio were working on Ludwig's motorcycle in the driveway. Felicia heard her phone ringing, so she went to answer it. "Ve~ Hello?" She greeted cheerfuly.

"Ve~ Hi mom." Giovanni said. He didn't use 'Ve' very oftin, usualy only when talking to his mother. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you son?" Felicia asked.

"I'm good. I wanted to call and tell you good night." Giovanni said.

"Oh, how sweet. Good night Giovanni." Felicia said, making a kissy sound.

"Good night mom. I love you. Tell dad I love him." Giovanni said, making kissy sounds back at his mom.

"I love you too, and I will." Felicia said, hanging up the phone. "That was Giovanni. He called to say good night and I love you. Hey Ludwig, Giovanni just called and said he loved you." Felicia called to her husband. Ludwig nodded.

"Annata calls us everyday too." Lovina said.

"I miss having them around all the time." Felicia said.

"I know what you mean. And to think, Kira and Anglette will be leaving next year, and then Alberto the year after that. It won't be long before all the kids will have left." Lovina said, sighing.

"I know. I'm going to miss them just as much as I miss Giovanni and Annata." Felicia said.

Lovina and Felicia talked a few more hours, then Lovina and Antonio left. The phone was ringing when they opened the door, so Lovina rushed to answer it. "Hello." Said said.

"Hey mom. Put it on speaker." Annata said.

Lovina put it on speaker. "Okay speak. we're both listening." Lovina said.

"Hey daddy. I called to say good night. It's getting late." Annata said. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too Annata." Antonio said.

"Good night sweetpea." Lovina said.

"Night guys. Love you both again." Annata hung up the phone, and went to bed.

**Possibly the last one. If you want one more, please review. I must get at least one review asking for a wedding between Giovanni and Aglaya. And tell if you think I should let Annata marry her human boyfriend, Samuel.**


End file.
